1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artistic method and kit for creating an art form having a textured surface and which appears to be three-dimensional. The method of creating the art form includes the step of heating a heat-activated transitional material, which is caused to go through a phase transition from liquid to solid when subjected to heat, until the transitional material melts or becomes softened, and applying the softened transitional material to an absorbent material with varying amounts of pressure so that the transitional material applied thereto solidifies to a desired thickness and texture so that the art form created thereon is three-dimensional in appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various artistic methods for creating an art form have been proposed. Examples of such previously proposed artistic methods are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,065,266 Connelly 2,811,800 Gesek 3,093,462 Rapaport 3,588,260 Caywood 3,744,152 Crasilneck 3,802,904 Morrison 4,279,674 Wadden ______________________________________
The Connelly U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,266 discloses a method of painting which includes the step of first creating a picture with water color paints, and then applying like-colored crayon materials directly over areas of like-colors of water colors in a picture, and then rubbing the crayon surface to polish the crayon materials as well as blend the colors.
The Gesek U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,800 discloses a method of making a translucent graphic representation which simulates a stained glass window, and which includes the step of first drawing an outline of the representation on a sheet of absorbent material capable of impregnation by wax. The wax is applied to the absorbent material by either rubbing a candle or sprinkling wax flakes onto the absorbent material and then the absorbent material positioned on a hot plate so that the wax applied thereto melts. Outlined portions of the sheet of absorbent material are then colored with wax crayons so that the crayons melt and flow along the surface of the sheet in order to blend with colors in adjacent portions of the sheet.
The Rapaport U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,462 discloses a process of decorating a painting which includes the step of first outlining the picture on a plaque with a water soluble adhesive which is dissolved with water and a color granulated material, such as wax, is then sprinkled thereon.
The Caywood U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,260 discloses a marker and an abrasive surface which is sharp enough to abrade the marker. The surface is filled with a wax which will cause the pigment which is abraded by the sharp surface to be compounded therein as crayon color marking.
The Crasilneck U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,152 discloses a method of creating bas-relief and mezzo-relievo art works wherein the subject to be portrayed is detailed or outlined on a suitable material. The subject to be portrayed is completed by applying selective applications of a transparent or translucent drying glue to the material until the desired buildup of each portion of the subject is attained. When the desired relief has been obtained, paint or other media is applied to the art work.
The Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,904 discloses a method of making a decorative article which includes a guide sheet adapted to be laid over a surface to be decorated. A transfer sheet is rubbed with a writing instrument, such as a wax base crayon, and the crayon bearing surface of the transfer sheet is placed in opposition to a surface to be decorated. Pressure is applied to the opposed surfaces by rubbing the opposed surfaces in order to transfer the crayon material on the transfer sheet to the surface to be decorated.
The Wadden U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,674 discloses a process for preparing works of art which includes the steps of melting a crayon onto a hot plate by touching the surface of the hot plate with a crayon until the crayon melts so that the liquid mass of crayon remains thereon. A sheet of paper is then drawn through the mass of crayon in order to produce a smooth and even background with the crayon onto the paper. The paper, together with the melted crayon, is then removed from the hot plate and cooled, and a hand held tool, such as a hot iron, is then used to etch a picture into the crayon surface.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the artistic method of the present invention for creating an art form differs from the various artistic methods previously proposed by including the steps of melting or softening a heat-activated transitional material and then applying the softened transitional material to an absorbent material, such as a sheet of construction paper, to a desired thickness in order to create an art form having a textured surface which appears to be three-dimensional. By applying the transitional material to the absorbent material when the transitional material is softened, the transitional material solidifies on the absorbent material to a predetermined and desired thickness. In this manner, the thickness of the transitional material being applied to the absorbent material can be controlled so that a particular object, such as a tree, can be three-dimensionally illustrated by the thickness and texture of the solidified transitional material applied to the absorbent material.